The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any of the claims.
An optical lens is typically made of plastic or glass material and generally has two opposed surfaces which co-operate with one another to provide a required corrective prescription. The shape and positions of the opposite surfaces determines the optical function of the optical lens.
Usually the shape of each optical surface is determined using optimization methods. Known optimization methods are developed so as a set of selected criteria reach or approach target values.
With the development of personalized optical lenses, the number of criteria to be considered increases and the resource required for the optimization method also increases together with the time required for the optimization method.
Furthermore, the inventors have observed that with known optimization methods the surfaces obtained may present number of curvature variations, in particular on the periphery of the optimized optical surfaces.